In the conventional applications of a power window switch for an automobile, an operation of a power source has been conducted by a construction of mechanical seesaw type FIGS. 1 and 2. As it were, because of direct make and break of a load using alloy contacts the excessive starting current which occurs at the initial switching causes an arc discharge when alloy contacts contact each other, and for this reason faces of a traveling contact and a fixed contact are damaged to be uneven so a contact operation becomes unstable, and repeated operations shorten the life of a switch. Besides the shortcoming above mentioned conventional mechanical power window switches have another shortcoming. Conventional switches use an elastic spring in order to return a button once pushed so the touch is not agreeable.